Why Oh Why?
by Helena L
Summary: Parody of Don McLean's 'American Pie'. Revan looks back on the events of the game and the Mandalorian Wars.


A/N: I got the idea for this filk after someone mentioned Weird Al Yankovic's parody of 'American Pie' in a review. I've missed out the second verse, but otherwise I've tried to stay as close to the original tune as possible.

**

* * *

Why Oh Why?**

A long, long time ago  
I can still remember when the Mandalorians attacked.  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could hold back their advance,  
And use their own techniques to fight them back.  
But I could not take up the mission  
The Council wouldn't give permission  
They foresaw disaster;  
I wasn't yet a Master.  
I can't remember what I said  
When I heard they'd left those worlds for dead  
I only know that I saw red  
When all those people died.

Oh why, why did I have to stand by?  
Couldn't stand to see those planets being left high and dry!  
They begged for aid, and so I heeded their cry  
Knowing this could be the day that I die  
This could be the day that I die.

So for four years, we fought on our own  
Just Malak and me out there alone  
Against the might of Mandalore.  
When the war was won, people sang our praise  
Could have lived as heroes all our days  
But we didn't want that any more  
We found the Star Forge deep in space,  
Abandoned by an ancient race  
They thought it was a myth  
Till we came back as Sith!  
And as our troops stormed the Outer Rim  
The Jedi went out on a limb,  
Set up an ambush on a whim.  
They hoped we both would die!

I was thinking, "Why, why has it all gone awry?"  
Wasn't ready for the Jedi when they came on the sly.  
And Malak watched them with a glint in his eye  
Thinking this'd be the day that I die  
This'd be the day that I die.

He fired on my ship, and I nearly died  
Bastila saved me, but my brain was fried  
Memories were almost gone.  
They tried to heal my broken mind  
I think they thought they were being kind  
When they failed to tell me what was going on.  
So they sent us out to look for maps,  
But we fell into Darth Malak's trap  
We tried to get away,  
Knowing he'd want to make us pay!  
But the Dark Lord got there far too fast,  
Told me the truth about my past  
And swore to fight me to the last,  
Until the weakest died.

I started thinking, "Why, why did they tell me that lie?"  
Might have blown it if I'd known it, but it was worth a try.  
I told myself that now the end was nigh  
Saying, "This'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die."

And there we were all out in space,  
Bastila told us to flee that place  
While she fought Malak all alone.  
Oh, she tried to resist, but she couldn't win  
He tortured her till she gave in  
And made her a pupil of his own.  
And when I found she'd reached that stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No tales of Dark Side hell  
Could free her from its spell.  
And as we squared off for that final fight  
The power of the Dark against the Light  
I saw Malak laughing with delight,  
The day I almost died.

She was saying, "Why, why do you bother to try  
When my power every hour grows too strong to defy?"  
I tried to argue, but she laughed in reply  
Saying, "This'll be the day that you die,  
This'll be the day that you die."

I fought her till her strength was gone   
And she told me she could not go on  
And so I tried to turn her back.  
I told her it was not too late  
To repent her sins, and change her fate  
Then I went off to deal with Darth Malak.  
And in that room, our sabers hissed  
And some blows hit, and the others missed  
But not a word was spoken  
His will at last was broken,  
And the enemy I'd feared the most  
He finally gave up the ghost  
I knew the Star Forge soon would roast  
The day that Malak died.

And he was saying,  
"Why, why was I aiming so high?  
Always knew it to be true that you were stronger than I."  
His strength was fading, and he let out a sigh  
Saying, "This'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die."

He was saying,  
"Why, why was I aiming so high?  
Always knew it to be true that you were stronger than I."  
His strength was fading, and he let out a sigh  
Saying, "This'll be the day that I die..."


End file.
